Staged
by MoxiesdenLovesShandy
Summary: This story picks up where A Little R&R left off. This is a continuation of that story line. Sharon and Andy are interrupted on their Honeymoon night/morning and have to respond to a crime scene at a local college.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** This story picks up right after A Little R&R ended with Sharon and Andy arriving at the crime scene. To refresh people's memories, they are called to a crime scene at a local college campus to find the Dean of the school murdered.

Chapter 1

Sharon followed Provenza in to the library of the school. From what she could tell in the early morning hours, it was an old brick building that reminded her of a castle. As she followed Provenza into the building, Andy was right behind them looking around at the different statues that graced their presence upon entry. Sharon passed by Sanchez and Amy, who were both interviewing people at the entrance. She could only assume they were witnesses in this crime. "Buzz has captured everything at the crime scene on video, Captain" Provenza said to her as they walked. They made their way through the library stacks of wall to wall and rows of books till they arrived at the winding metal stairs that went to the basement.

As they arrived at the metal staircase, Provenza yelled down the stairs to Tao. "Hey Mike, the Captain is here" he said to him. Mike came by the staircase and looked up. "Come on down Captain" Mike said to her. Sharon slowly made the descent down to the basement with Andy in front of her holding her hand for support. There was very little light once she was down there. "You coming?" Andy said to Provenza as he looked back up at him. "I don't do stairs, you know that" Provenza said to Andy. Andy just shook his head.

"Sorry about the lighting down here Captain" Mike said to Sharon. Sharon nodded as Andy came back to her side, his flashlight was out. The area they were at was very dim, damp, and cold. She walked over to where the body was laying and saw Kendall examining it. "What do we know so far?" Sharon asked Mike.

"Well, his name is Doctor Richard Bryant; he was the Dean of the college and was found hanging from the rafters by one of the students. Sanchez is getting a statement from him" Mike stated to her. "Kendall, do you have a time of death yet?" Sharon asked Kendall as she walked closer to where he was kneeling over the body. "Liver temp is around 33 degrees Celsius so approximately 4 hours ago?" Kendall stated as he moved the body.

"Ligature marks on the neck from the rope that was used" Mike said as he pointed to the marks on the body and the rope that was cut down. "Multiple stab wounds on the body though" Mike added. "Dr. Morales can tell you more once we get him to the morgue" Kendall said and then prepared the body to be moved out of the basement of the library.

"So, we have a Dean who looks like he committed suicide by hanging himself but then gets stabbed?" Andy stated to Sharon and Mike. "Or, is that what we are led to believe" Sharon said as she made her way around the basement. It looked like a catacomb down there with boxes and shelves of old papers and writings. There were statues of gargoyles hanging on the walls. Andy shown his flashlight at one of the statues. "This looks like it is something out of a horror movie" he said as he moved back to where Sharon was standing. Sharon just looked at him and then back at Mike and said "Yes, a movie" as she looked around the area. "That's not all Captain, come over here and I'll show you something else we found" Mike said to her as he motioned for them to follow him.

In the back of the area where the body was found there looked to be blood splatter on the wall. "Is that blood?" Andy asked Mike. "No, but I think it's meant to look like it" Mike answered. "It smells like cocoa powder" he added. Sharon looked closely at and then turned around to the guys. "Does this whole area look staged to you?" she asked them. Andy looked at Mike who looked back at him. "A little bit Captain" Mike said to her. "So are we dealing with a psychopath or a wanna be here?" Andy asked them. "I don't know" Sharon said as Andy walked back to her. "Let's gather up all the evidence here and head back to the PAB" she said to him.

Sharon then walked back to the staircase and started to climb back up to the main level. Andy was right behind her and placed his hand at the small of her back to guide her up the stairs. She looked back at him. "What?" Andy said innocently. Sharon just turned around and shook her head. She then met Provenza who was walking back to her and Andy. "Captain, this is the Associate Dean of the college, Mr. Martin Campbell" Provenza said to her. "Dean Campbell, I'm sorry for your loss" Sharon said to him. "What can you tell us about Dean Bryant?" she continued.

"He was liked by everyone here at the college" Dean Campbell started to say as he was walking now with Sharon and the others towards the front entrance of the library. "Who had access to the library after hours?" Andy asked him. "Oh, well there's a student worker on site here to make sure everyone is out of the building before the doors are closed at midnight" Dean Campbell responded to Andy. Dean Campbell seemed distracted by the coroner's office wheeling away the body of Dean Bryant. "And the custodian staff, along with the faculty librarian" he continued to answer but there was something in his demeanor that Andy didn't like.

"Thank you Dean Campbell, if we have any more questions, may we call you?" Provenza asked him. "Of course" Dean Campbell answered and stood there while the three of them walked outside the library. "I want all of the people that he just mentioned questioned by us" Sharon said to Provenza. "Sure thing Captain" he said back to her.

"I don't like that guy" Andy said to Sharon. "What don't you like about him?" Sharon asked as she stood in front of Andy with her arms crossed. "Something's off here" Andy said as they started to walk back to their car. "We will meet you at the morgue Lieutenant" she said to Provenza as she got in their car. Andy got in and drove away heading towards their office at PAB. "Well, someone didn't like the Dean, we just need to figure out who that is" Sharon said to Andy as she looked out her window. She laid her head against the headrest of her seat. Andy grabbed her left hand and held it. She moved her head towards him and smiled. "Are you sure you are ready to be back in the field?" Sharon asked hesitantly. Andy just shook his head. "Yes, I'm ready. You heard the doctor, I'm good" he said.

They pulled into the parking garage at the PAB and started to walk towards the elevators when Andy stopped Sharon and pulled her next to a concrete pillar. "Andy what are you" Sharon started to say but stopped as Andy placed his lips on hers and gave her a kiss. "I know I may not be able to kiss you when we get to the office, so I thought I would take this opportunity to do so now" Andy whispered to her. He looked back into her eyes and said "I'm fine, okay?" She nodded. Then held her hand and guided her back towards the elevators. He didn't want Sharon to doubt anything about him being able to continue his duties as a Lieutenant.

They stepped into the elevator and hit the button for their floor. It was a silent ride with both Andy and Sharon stealing glances at each other. They wanted to remain professional while at work. Sharon and Andy stepped out of the elevator and headed towards their office. Chief Howard was walking down the hallway and stopped when he saw them. "Chief, you're here early" Sharon said to him. "Well, when both the Mayor and Chief of Police call you in the middle of the night, you tend to show up at the office" Chief Howard said back to Sharon. "I know it's early, but you both need to sign some paperwork for me" he added as he walked away towards where Chief Taylor's old office was.

Sharon and Andy both looked at each other and went in their office door. Sanchez was back before they got there and was already writing things on the Murder Board. Sharon went into her office and Andy went towards his desk. Andy stopped and took a look around the area. Even though they came back here after the whole Stroh/Peter Goldman incident, the last time he was here as a fully cleared detective was the night of his heart issue when he collapsed on the floor next to Sharon's office. His mind flashed back to that night. "Lieutenant, everything okay?" Sanchez asked him as he looked over to where Andy was standing. Andy looked back at Sanchez. "Everything is fine Julio, thanks for asking" Andy said to him and decided to walk over to the Murder Board instead.

"Andy?" Sharon said to him as she walked to where he was now standing by the board. Andy was studying the board closely and didn't notice that she walked up to him. She reached out to touch his arm and he was startled. Sharon looked at him. "Sorry" he said to her. "Dr. Morales is ready and Provenza is down there now" she said to him in a calming voice. "Let's go" Andy said back to her and they walked out of the office. Sharon stopped him before they made their way around the corner to the elevators. "Is everything okay?" Sharon asked him. Andy just looked at her. He didn't want to tell her that he had a flashback when he was standing at his desk, but he also didn't want to worry her either. "Umm, I had a flashback when I was standing by my desk to the night of my collapse, that's all" he said to her and now she had that worry look on her face. "But I'm fine, really" he said trying to reassure her and gave her a smile.

They continued towards the elevators and went down to where the morgue was located. Provenza was there already gowned up. Sharon and Andy both dressed in gowns and then Dr. Morales came out of the office. "Your victim is ready now" he said to all of them and they walked inside the room.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** Thanks for all of the reviews on this story so far. It's much appreciated. On with the next chapter...

Chapter 2

As they all walked into the examination room of the morgue, Dr. Morales was waiting beside the body. "What can you tell us Doctor?" Sharon said to him. "Well, he was definitely murdered" he started to say. "These ligature marks" he said as he pointed at the Dean's neck "are post-mortem". "This guy looks like he was in shape, a big guy like this should have put up a fight" Provenza said to them. "You're right Lieutenant, however he was incapacitated due to the fact that he had Ambien, Xanax, and Valium in his system" Dr. Morales stated. "So, he was knocked out before being murdered" Andy concluded. Dr. Morales nodded. "You will have my full report later today, Captain" Dr. Morales said and they walked out of the room.

"We need a full list of all of the Dean's associates, who he was close with on campus, and on a personal level" Sharon stated to Andy and Provenza. "We also need to go over the crime scene again. I want to look at everything that Buzz filmed" Sharon said. "I'll get things started" Provenza said to them and then walked away heading back to the office.

"You are right about something not adding up here, Andy" Sharon said to him. "So, now we are looking for a murderer" Andy said back to her as they were walking towards the elevators to head back upstairs. "Hopefully this list we generate will lead us to the right person" Sharon said to him. "I still don't like that Dean Campbell guy" Andy said as he stepped in to the elevator and held the door for Sharon. "Oh, yes, he is definitely on the top of my list" Sharon said to him as the doors closed.

It was now 8:30 in the morning and the team was breaking for some breakfast. Julio and Amy made a run out for coffee and doughnuts and were not back yet. Andy was in the break room eating a bowl of cereal while Sharon was speaking with Chief Howard out in the hallway.

"So where are you and your team at with this college murder?" Chief Howard asked Sharon. "We are still working a couple of angles Chief" Sharon said to him. "Well, I still have Chief Pope and the Mayor breathing down my neck. I do not like the politics of this position" he said as he shook his head. He then handed Sharon the papers he spoke about earlier and walked away.

They had to sign them for HR since they were now married. Sharon came in the break room with papers in her hands and she set them aside at the table Andy was sitting at and joined him. Andy just smiled at her. "We need to look these over and sign them when we get a chance" Sharon said, smiling back at Andy. "I texted the kids to let them know that we caught a case and that it was safe for them to come back to the condo" Andy said to her as he held her hand. "What did Howard say to you?" Andy asked her. "He just wanted to know where we are at in this case" Sharon said to him and she started to eat a bagel.

Julio and Amy came back into the Murder room with the goods that they went out to get. Amy was holding several cups of coffee for the team and handed them out to one another. Everyone had a cup except for Andy, and Sharon too as she was drinking her tea she made. Since he had started this heart diet, the doctor had told him to cut out caffeine completely. He missed his coffee occassionally but had gotten used to it. Buzz had set everything up for them to watch what he filmed at the crime scene and they all made their way into the room.

The team all sat down at the tables that were facing the TV screens and Sharon stood up closer to the screen to get a good look at everything. "Before we start the crime scene video, where are we with the interview of the librarian?" Sharon asked. "I spoke to her this morning and she was shaken up a little bit. She said that she knew the Dean, but they were not close. She was not working last night and was with her niece at the movies last night. Her alibi checks out" Amy says to everyone.

"How about the custodian staff?" Sharon asked. "They were cleaning the main floor of the library when the student worker found the body. They all had alibis that checked out" Mike said to Sharon. Sharon looked over at Andy. He seemed distracted but she could tell what he was thinking about. "So, so far everyone we've spoken to has an alibi?" Andy asked. "What about that student worker who found the body?" he continued to ask. "That would be Clint Douglas, sir" Julio said. "He seemed a little off when I was interviewing him at the library" Julio concluded.

"Ok, Buzz you can start the video" Sharon said to Buzz. Buzz pressed play and the crime scene popped up on the screens. It showed Buzz panning the entrance to the library. "Was there any signs of a forced entry?" Sharon asked them. "No ma'am, nothing looked broken in to" Julio answered her. The screen now showed the pathway from the front entrance to the staircase. "Buzz, pause it right there" Sharon said to him as she pointed to the screen. Buzz did as he was told and the screen stopped at what Sharon was looking at. "Who's that?" Sharon asked as she pointed to the person.

"That's Clint Douglas, ma'am" Julio said to her and everyone else. "What is he doing?" Andy asks as he points to the screen. The screen shows Clint Douglas putting something in a book and then shoving the book back into the stacks. "Rewind it Buzz" Sharon asks. "And pause it when he places the paper in the book" she continued. Buzz did this and paused it at the book. "Can you blow up the image so we can see the name of the book?" Sharon asked. "I'll try Captain, but it may be a little fuzzy" Buzz replied. The book on the screen got bigger but it was still hard to make out.

The squad looked at another screen as the tape ran and then Buzz paused it to see which stack of books Clint Douglas placed the book in. "I want Clint Douglas here and I also want that book here as well" Sharon stated to Amy and Julio and they both got up to leave. "Take some patrol officers with you" Sharon said and Amy nodded back to her as she walked out the door. "Lieutenant Provenza, I would also like to speak with our associate Dean of the college again" Sharon said to Provenza. "I will see if Dean Campbell would be willing to come down here on his own, Captain" Provenza said to her as he got up and left to go back to his desk.

"Buzz, I want to continue to watch this tape to see if we see anything else out of the ordinary" Sharon said to Buzz. "Sure Captain" Buzz stated to her as he began to play the tape from where they left off. Sharon, Andy, Mike, and Buzz continued to watch the tape go for a couple of more minutes. "Buzz, did you happen to video the electrical box in the library?" Mike asked him as he looked at the screen. "Yes, I did Lieutenant. It should be coming up soon" Buzz answered.

The tape continued to role until the electrical box was on screen. "Ok, I'm not an electrician, but that looks like a cut wire" Andy said as Buzz paused the tape. "Did SIS dust that for prints?" Sharon asked. "According to their report, they did not find any there" Mike said to her as he looked at a piece of paper in front of him. "Could be that the person or persons wore gloves" Andy said to them. "If you were going to stage a crime scene, how would you do it?" Sharon asked all of them as she turned around to face them in the room. The screens now showed the basement of the library and Dean Bryant hanging from the rafters of the ceiling. "Well, if it was supposed to look like a suicide, then where is the note?" Andy asked.

"It seems to me that the killer, or killers didn't know which murder to do, hang or stab, so they do both?" Sharon started saying. "But why?" she asked. "Was there an argument between everyone?" Andy asked. "Dean Campbell said that Dean Bryant was loved by everyone at the college" Sharon said. "What kind of background did he have?" she asked Mike. Mike looked at some papers in front of him. "He held a Doctorate of Education, and his salary was around 200,000 dollars a year, and he was single" Mike stated. "Was there any professor who was up for chair or tenure that didn't get it?" Sharon asked. "That would be a good question for our associate Dean" Provenza said as he walked back in to the room. "He will be here shortly, Captain" Provenza said. "Good, in the meantime we need to figure out why this looks staged" Sharon said to them as she pointed at the screen.

Meanwhile on the campus of the college, Amy and Julio were trying to locate Clint Douglas. They went to the Registrar's office and they were told that the student is currently in his chemistry class located at the Science Building. When they arrived at the classroom, the chemistry class is almost finished and the professor is ending his lecture. Julio spots Clint sitting towards the end of the row and starts to move towards him. Amy flashes her badge at the professor. As Julio moves closer to Clint, Clint gets up and runs out the nearest exit with Julio and Amy chasing after him. Julio catches up to Clint and tackles him to the ground. Clint doesn't struggle and Julio stands him up and places cuffs on his wrist. "Why'd you run Clint?" Julio says to him. "Do you have something to hide?" Amy asks. Clint doesn't say anything and finds himself sitting in the back of a squad car with patrol officers watching him.

Julio and Amy then walk over to where the library is, conveniently next door to the science building. They look at the print out picture of what Buzz took to see exactly where the book was that Clint placed back in the stacks. The pull out all of the books in that row and find the one they are looking for and pull out the piece of paper. They place the paper and book in an evidence bag and head back to the car. Julio takes Clint out of the patrol car and pats him down to make sure he doesn't have anything else on him. Then he places him in the back of their car and while Amy drives them back, he sits in the back with Clint.

They arrive at the PAB and bring Clint up to one of the interview rooms. Sharon comes out of her office and notices that Clint's clothing is a little ruffed up. Sharon then looks at Julio with a questioning look on her face. "He ran from us ma'am" Julio says to her and they walk past her towards the interview room. Julio placed him in the interview room and read him his rights. Provenza's desk phone rings and as he hangs up he tells the Captain that Dean Campbell is on his way up. "Meet him at the elevators and show him to interview room 3 please Lieutenant" Sharon says to him. She walks towards the interview room with Andy. "His rights have been read, ma'am" Julio says to Sharon and then walks into the electronics room.

"So Clint, do you want to tell us something?" Andy said to Clint as he and Sharon sat down across from him. "Am I under arrest?" Clint asked them. "No, you are not Clint" Sharon said. "We just have a couple of questions we would like answered by you" she continued. Clint looked at Andy and then back at Sharon. "Ok, I waive my rights" Clint said. "Ok, then do you mind telling us what this piece of paper is?" Andy asked him and he showed the paper that Clint hid in the book at the library. Clint just stared at it. "Because we have you on video, placing this paper inside of this book at the library after we showed up at the crime scene" Andy continued.

Clint didn't say anything. "Clint, you said you would answer our questions but we've asked you one question so far, and I haven't heard any answer from you yet" Sharon said to him. Clint took a deep breath and shook his head. "This wasn't supposed to be like this" Clint said. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. "Wasn't supposed to be like what, Clint?" Sharon asked him. "All I was supposed to do was place fake blood in the basement on the walls to make it look like blood splatter, cut the electrical wire in the fuse box, and then notify the police at a certain time, that's all" Clint stated to them. "And this piece of paper?" Andy asked Clint. "That's the recipe I used to make the fake blood" Clint said. "I used cocoa powder, corn syrup, and food coloring" he continued to say.

Mike looked at everyone in the electronics room and said "I knew I smelled cocoa powder down there". Provenza had met Dean Campbell and showed him to interview room 3 where 2 patrol officers were watching him. "We are very busy Dean Campbell, if you could wait here in this room with these two officers, we will be with you shortly" Provenza told him. "Sure, Lieutenant" Dean Campbell said and he took a seat in the room. Provenza then went back to the electronics room and sat down in his chair. "What did I miss?" he asked. "Fake blood and a possible staged crime scene sir" Julio answered.

"Who asked you to do that, Clint?" Sharon asked him. Clint just looked back at her and shook his head no. "I can't tell you" he said to them. "Clint, we are here to help you. If you don't tell us who asked you to do that, then we don't have a choice but to charge you with the murder" Andy said to Clint. "But I had nothing to do with that" Clint said in a pleading voice. "Then tell us who asked you!" Sharon said in a loud voice. Clint looked at them and then said "my uncle". "Who's your uncle?" Andy asked him. "Dean Campbell" Clint said in a low voice. Provenza looked up at Buzz and then looked over to the monitor that shows the Dean sitting in the room.

"Tell us what happened Clint" Sharon said to him as she looked at Andy and then back at Clint.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 3

"All right Clint, I want you to write everything you told us just now on this pad of paper, okay?" Andy told Clint as he and Sharon got up from the table. "We will be right back to check up on you" Sharon said as they left the room. 2 patrol officers were now in the room with Clint. Sharon held her head with her right hand and felt a headache coming on. "Dean Campbell is in interview room 3 now Captain, with 2 patrol officers" Provenza said to her as she stood outside electronics. "I want a background on this Dean Campbell guy. I want to know everything about him" Sharon said to Provenza as she walked towards her office and closed the door behind her.

"Are we just going to keep him waiting?" Provenza said to no one in particular. Provenza looked at Andy and Andy just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you married her" Provenza said back to him and he went towards his desk. Andy walked over to where his desk was and peeked inside Sharon's office. He could see Sharon looking at her laptop and other papers on her desk. He decided to knock first and then enter her office. He sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. Sharon watched him as he entered her office and took a seat.

"Is everything okay, Sharon?" Andy asked her. "Yes, Andy. Everything's fine, don't worry" Sharon said to him and went back to looking at her laptop. Andy took a look around outside her office and saw Provenza speaking to Mike about something. He then sat down across from her. "Are you okay?" Sharon asked Andy in a hushed voice. "I'm okay" he said smiling to her. After he told her about having a flashback to the night of his collapse, Sharon was worried about him. She was now looking at the papers that Chief Howard gave her.

Sharon looked up at Andy who was looking back at her. "Chief Howard wants us to fill out these papers, and he needs us to solve this crime ASAP, because I guess he has the Mayor and Chief Pope breathing down his neck" Sharon said to him in a huff. She leaned back in her chair and smiled at Andy. "Who would have thought our honeymoon night/morning would be interrupted by a murder?" Sharon said quietly to Andy. "Murphy's law" Andy said back to her. She gave him a questionable look. "Murphy's law, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong" Andy said to her as he shrugged.

"So have you thought about what Gavin said at our wedding?" Andy asked her in an effort to try to change the topic. "Hmm, once we are done with this, I promise we will discuss whether or not we are going to sue Peter Goldman" Sharon sighed. Andy could tell that Sharon was not in a mood to discuss this so he went back to discussing the current case.

"Are you going to speak with Dean Campbell soon?" Andy asked her. "Yes, I am just waiting on" Sharon started to say when there was a knock on her door. "Come in" she said. The door opened and Provenza walked in with some paperwork that Sharon requested. "Here you go Captain, all information we have on Dean Campbell" Provenza told her. "Interesting financials this guy has" Provenza added and pointed to the paper. Sharon looked at the paper. "Yes, very interesting" she said as she handed the paper to Andy to show him what they were talking about.

"I think we have made the Dean wait long enough" Sharon said to Provenza and Andy and walked out of her office. Provenza followed her out and Andy went towards the interview room that Clint was in. He opened the door and Clint was still writing. "Everything okay here, Clint?" Andy asked him as he walked over to the table. "Here, I'm done writing" Clint said and handed the paper to Andy. "Can I go now?" he asked him. "Um, I'm afraid not Clint, at least not yet as we are still checking on a few things" Andy said as he walked out of the room. Clint just sat back and placed his head on the table.

Andy walked over to where Sharon and Provenza were and they walked out in to the hallway. "Clint is all finished writing his side of the story" Andy said as he handed the paper to Sharon. Sharon read what Clint wrote down. "Good, now call Hobbs and see if she is available to come down here. We may need to strike a deal" Sharon said to Andy. Andy nodded and turned around and went back into the office. He called Hobbs and notified her of what was happening. Andy then went into electronics and observed Sharon and Provenza speaking with the Dean.

"Dean Campbell, thank you for coming down here to speak with us" Sharon stated to him. "Not a problem, I just want to help" Dean Campbell said.

"Yeah, sure you do!" Andy said back in electronics. He really didn't like this guy and had no reason to trust him. Andy wanted them to wrap up this case as quickly as possible so that he could take Sharon home and fall into bed with her. He looked on as Sharon started to speak to the Dean.

"Okay Dean Campbell, do you mind telling us where you were the night that Dean Bryant was murdered?" Sharon asked him. "Murdered?" Dean Campbell said as he shifted in his seat. "Yes, murdered. So where were you?" Provenza asked him. "Oh, I was home at the faculty housing" Dean Campbell said hesitantly. "Anybody vouch for you?" Provenza asked. "Um, I was there alone" Dean Campbell added. "You sure you weren't at the library Dean Campbell?" Sharon asked him. The Dean shifted in his seat again. "Because we have someone who says you were" Provenza said to him.

DDA Hobbs walked in to the electronics room and saw the team gathered around the monitors. "Did I miss anything?" she asked them. "No, this is about to get really good now" Julio stated to her.

"Um, who said I was at the library?" Dean Campbell asked them. "We have, sort of, an eyewitness to Dean Bryant's murder" Provenza said to the Dean. "Who?" Dean Campbell asked. "Clint Douglas" Sharon stated to him. "Clint? You're really going to believe that guy?" Dean Campbell stated. "Why not? After all he's your nephew" Sharon said back to him as his jaw dropped and he started to look around the room.

"So, what we think happened is that somehow you and Dean Bryant get in to an argument, about let's say money, and next thing you know, you stab him repeatedly" Provenza starts to say. "You don't know what to do with his body now and you call up Clint Douglas, who happens to be your nephew. Clint was working at the library that night and he tells you to bring the body over there" Sharon continues the story. "You help him but the body can't look like it was murdered, so you tie a rope around his neck and hang him from the rafters in the basement. Clint then splatters the wall with fake blood to cover up any questions with the stab wounds and then waits a few hours and then calls 911" Provenza finishes.

"You think you got it all figured out" Dean Campbell started to say. "Well, your financials speak for themselves" Provenza said to him as he pointed at the large amount of money on the print out. "I want a lawyer" Dean Campbell stated to them as he sat back. "Ok, Dean Campbell, do you have a lawyer or do you need us to appoint one for you?" Sharon asked him. "No, I don't have one" Dean Campbell said quietly. "Ok, we will call legal services for you and they will send a lawyer down here" Provenza stated and then both he and Sharon stood up and walked out of the interview room. "While we are waiting for legal services to come here, I want us to start working on a search warrant for Dean Campbell's house because I think that is our crime scene" Sharon told Provenza.

As they were walking back to their office, Andrea walked out the door to meet them. "So, care to fill me in so I know what to prepare for when his lawyer gets here?" Andrea said to them. "Follow me" Sharon said to her as she turned around and headed to Sharon's office. Provenza walked back over to his desk and sat down to work on obtaining the search warrant. This case was about embezzlement that led to murder, which then led to a poorly planned cover up. Andy joined Sharon and Andrea in Sharon's office.

"Here are the Dean's financials clearly showing an influx of money over the time period of three months" Sharon said to Andrea as she showed her the papers. "He could have gotten this money from anywhere" Andrea said back to her. "Well, glad you said that because if you look at these financials here, you will see the College losing money from their student fund over the same three months" Sharon said as she handed another paper to Andrea. Sharon went to sit down behind her desk and Andrea took a seat on one of the empty chairs in her office.

"So he was embezzling money from the college?" Andrea asked. "Yes, and Dean Bryant must have figured it out and confronted Dean Campbell about it" Sharon said as she leaned back in her chair. "Did the college know where the money was going?" Andrea asked as she looked up at Sharon. "Yes, we found a letter written by Dean Bryant to the comptroller's office stating that he found out where the money was going, it mentions him handling it internally" Sharon said as she handed the letter they found to her.

"And where does this eyewitness Clint, come into the story?" Andrea asked. "He is Dean Campbell's nephew who attends the college and willingly participated in the staging of the body at the library" Andy said to Andrea as Sharon handed the written confession that Clint wrote to her. "Ok, so did the Dean intend on killing Dean Bryant that night or was it an accident?" Andrea stated out loud.

Sharon and Andy both looked at each other and they were trying to determine where Andrea was going with this. "It's clearly murder" Andy said to Andrea. "Yes Lieutenant, but his lawyer is going to argue the fact that his client didn't mean to murder Dean Bryant, and that may lead to involuntary manslaughter" Andrea pointed out to them. "Did he intend to kill the Dean when he was confronted by him?" Andrea stated. "On the case of the nephew, I can charge him as an accomplice to the crime but that's it" she continued.

"So, on a lighter topic, how's married life treating you two?" Andrea said with a smile. Sharon and Andy looked at each other and then back at Andrea. "Great" Andy and Sharon said at the same time as they stole glances at each other. Sharon blushed and then looked over at Andrea who smiled. "Well, I will leave you two love birds alone and wait for this guy's lawyer to show up" Andrea said as she turned around and headed out of Sharon's office.

"Did you hear back from your kids?" Andy asked her quietly. "Yes, they are all back at the condo hanging out" Sharon said as Andy touched her shoulder. Andy looked around the Murder Room to see if anyone was looking into Sharon's office at the moment. Everyone was busy at their desks. Andy pulled Sharon in for a hug and Sharon hugged him back. She relaxed in his arms. It was brief but welcomed. "When this is all over, I'm thinking a nice, relaxing, bubble bath, just the two of us" Sharon whispered to Andy. Andy had a grin a mile wide now on his face. "I like it" Andy whispered back to her. A knock on her door pulled them both away from one another. "The Dean's lawyer is here now" Provenza said to them.

"Okay, where are we on obtaining the search warrant?" Sharon asked Provenza as she led them out of her office. "It should be coming through the fax machine any second Captain" Provenza said to her as he made his way over to the fax/copier/printer. He pulled the paper from the machine and made his way over to where Sharon and Andy were standing. "Okay, I want you all to search his house and look for evidence of a crime, got it?" Sharon said back to Provenza. "Got it Captain" Provenza stated to her. "But I want Buzz to stay here and record our interview with the Dean and his lawyer" she said as she pointed at Mike. "Have Mike run the camera there" she continued to say. Provenza nodded and so did Mike.

Andy looked back at Sharon. "Andy, I would like for you to stay here and come with me in the interview room" Sharon stated to Andy. Andy wanted to go with the rest of the team and conduct the search on the house. "Yes, Captain" Andy said briefly to her and then looked at Provenza who just gave him a smirk. Andy knew that Sharon was worried about him ever since this morning when he said he had a brief flashback to the night of his collapse. Since this morning, he has been just fine. No other issues came up.

Andy and Sharon walked into the interview room and sat down across the table from the Dean and his lawyer. Buzz was in the electronics room with Andrea listening in. "Okay Dean Campbell, your lawyer is here now and I am hoping we can finish our conversation that we started" Sharon said to him. Dean Campbell looked over at his lawyer, who in turned looked back at him. "My client is ready to talk, but bear in mind that this was not premeditated" his lawyer said to them.

"Okay, Dean Campbell, we have information that shows you stealing money from the college you work at and placing that money in to your account" Sharon started to say as she showed the financial paperwork to both parties. "Now how can you explain that? Because it looks like it has been happening for 3 months" she continued as Andy leaned forward on to the table, his hands clasped together. "Alright, I'll admit that I was taking money from the college, they don't need that money, they are very well off and they didn't even miss it" Dean Campbell said. "Why did you need the money?" Andy asked him as he pointed at him.

"Because I fell on to some hard times and I owed people money" Dean Campbell said as he looked down. "So then you killed Dean Bryant because you owed people money?" Andy said as he started to get angry. Sharon touched his arm, she didn't want his blood pressure rising. Andy took a deep breath and then asked him again. "Care to explain that?" Andy asked him. "Somehow he had found out that I was taking the money, and he came to my house on campus and asked what was going on" Dean Campbell started to say. "I offered him a drink and slipped some pills into it for him to take" he continued. As the Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, both Andy and Sharon looked at each other and then at his lawyer. His lawyer leaned over to his client and asked if he was okay. The Dean nodded and continued to talk.

"He had asked me what was going on and I told him that I needed that money to pay off the people I owed debts to. He asked me why I just didn't come to him with the problem and he said that he could have helped me. He started to get a little dopey from the pills I had slipped him. He then said that he had to inform the rest of the college staff on what I was doing and that he would turn me in to the police. I didn't want that to happen so as he was in my kitchen, I took out a knife and stabbed him" Dean Campbell said in a shaky voice. He looked up at both Sharon and Andy. "I didn't realize that I had killed him" he continued. "You stabbed him over 5 times! You didn't realize that you killed him?" Andy said back to him. The Dean had a blank stare and it was directed right towards Andy. Andy had thought back to Stroh's attack and when he stabbed Stroh, Stroh had that same stare. Andy looked back at Sharon who leaned back in her chair. "What happened next" she asked him.

"I realized he wasn't moving so I called my nephew, Clint, and he told me to bring the body to the library. It was my idea to have it look like the Dean had committed suicide but we couldn't hide the stab wounds so I asked Clint to make it look like there was blood against the wall" Dean Campbell said as he clenched both of his hands into fists. Andy saw this and was trying to determine what the Dean was going to do. He was exhibiting signs of stress and duress. Andy had seen this type of behavior in an interview room before and it usually didn't end well.

"Well, I can't prove murder in the first, since he stated that he didn't realize he killed him, but it's definitely murder in the second" Andrea said to Buzz in electronics. "Oh my god!" Buzz said as he stared back at the screen.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 4

In one quick movement, Dean Campbell stood up from his chair and reached over at the pen that was placed on the table by his lawyer. As he picked it up, he lurched over to where Sharon was. Andy got out of his chair quickly and pulled Sharon out of the way. The chair was knocked down out of the way as well. He then slammed Dean Campbell up against the wall and pulled his hand that held the pen behind his back. "Andy!" Sharon screamed. "Drop it!" Andy yelled at the Dean. Andy pushed him against the wall again, and used his weight to hold him against the wall. He then used a pressure point in the Dean's ear and the Dean dropped the pen onto the floor.

Both Buzz and Andrea ran out of electronics towards the interview room Andy and Sharon were in. The 2 patrol officers ran into the room when they heard the struggle and assisted Andy in the subduing of Dean Campbell. Andy placed cuffs on the Dean and the patrol officers took him away. Andrea came into the room and went to where Sharon was at. "Are you okay?" Andrea asked her. Sharon nodded and looked over to see Andy. Andy walked back to where she was after the officers took the Dean away. She had a concerned look on her face as she looked him over. "I'm fine" Andy said to her. They both checked each other out to see if they were hurt.

Andrea looked at the other lawyer in the room. "Come on, you and I have a lot to discuss now" Andrea said to the lawyer as they both walked out of the room. Buzz made sure that both the Captain and the Lieutenant were okay before returning to electronics to get the tapes ready. Andy and Sharon both took a moment to gather themselves. "You sure you're okay?" Andy asked her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine Andy" she said quietly. "I'm more concerned about you at this moment" she added. "I'm fine" he smiled back at her. "Not a scratch on me" he said as he held up his arms. She took his hand and led him back to their office.

Meanwhile, Provenza and the rest of the team were conducting the search at the Dean's house. They had found the original crime scene. The Dean tried to cover up the blood in the kitchen with bleach but he didn't do a good job as Mike had discovered traces of blood there. They also found the murder weapon, the knife, which the Dean had used. Also in the kitchen, they discovered the bottles of Ambien, Xanax, and Valium that were found in Dean Bryant's system. The team packed everything up and headed back to the office.

Provenza had called the Captain on the way back. When she answered the phone, she sounded a little shaken up. "Everything alright Captain?" Provenza asked after he told her what they had discovered. "We had a little incident with the Dean but everything is fine now" Sharon said to him. "Andy?" Provenza asked. "He's fine Lieutenant. I'll explain everything when you get back" she said as she hung up her cellphone.

As they walked back in to the Murder Room, Chief Howard was standing outside her office. "Is everyone okay?" Chief Howard asked them. "News travels fast I see" Andy said back to him. They all went into Sharon's office. "We are okay Chief" Sharon said to him as she sat down behind her desk. "Good job" Chief Howard said as he shook Andy's hand. "I'll leave you be" Chief Howard said as he walked out of her office. Andy then sat down on the chair across from Sharon's desk and rubbed his head. "Andy?" Sharon said as she got up from her chair to come over to Andy's side. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine" he whispered to her as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"You're doctor said that we needed to reduce your stress level the first week back on the job" Sharon said to him as she pulled away and leaned back against her desk. "Yeah, well, who knew we were going to have a psycho dirt bag in our interview room today" he said as he smiled at her. "I knew I didn't like the guy when we first met him early this morning" Andy added as he stood up and placed his hands on her hips. All Andy wanted to do now was just hold Sharon close to him, but her office wasn't the place for it. He wanted to take her home, but he knew that they now had paperwork to file regarding the case and incident that happened. FID would be coming up shortly to interview the both of them regarding what had happened. All FID had to do was look at the tapes of the interview and see.

Everyone else came back to the Murder Room and Provenza walked towards the Captain's office. He saw both Andy and Sharon inside. He knocked on her door and then opened it slightly. "Are you guys okay?" he asked them. "Yes, we are both fine" Sharon said in a muffled voice as her head was buried in Andy's shoulder. She picked her head up, a little embarrassed for her Lieutenant to catch them in an awkward position. Provenza didn't mind and was used to it by now.

Sharon pulled away from Andy. "So what happened?" Provenza asked. "The Dean was confessing to his crimes and then shifted slightly, picked up the pen that was on the table and lurched towards Sharon" Andy had told him. "I pulled Sharon out of the way and pushed the guy up against the wall, 2 patrol officers came in to assist me and took the guy away" Andy said. Provenza looked at both of them. "Well, it's good that you are both okay" Provenza said as he started to walk out of Sharon's office. "Thank you Lieutenant" Sharon said to Provenza. Provenza nodded and then closed the door behind him and walked back to his desk.

FID came up to their floor and wanted to interview both Sharon and Andy, separately of course. Buzz also had them watch the tapes of the interview. Sergeant Elliot interviewed Andy first in the conference room while Sharon waited in her office. She glanced over at the two of them in the interview room. She then took that time to start filling out the paperwork for HR, so that Chief Howard could stop pestering them for it. "So tell me Lieutenant exactly what happened in that interview room" Sergeant Elliot said. Andy looked at him. He hated being interviewed by FID, but was glad to see it was Sergeant Elliot who had showed up. Sharon hand picked him while she was still in charge of FID and he was better than the majority of them.

"I noticed Dean Campbell starting to fidget in his seat and when I saw the look in his eyes, I knew he was going to do something" Andy said. "He started to lunge for the pen and picked it up, then lunged towards the Captain. I stood up and moved the Captain out of the way before slamming the guy into the wall and subdued him." Andy said as Sergeant Elliot wrote everything down on his pad of paper. "Did you use excessive force Lieutenant? I mean, he was after all going after the Captain" Elliot asked. "He was passively resisting so I used a pressure point for him to release the pen" Andy answered Elliot. "I was well within my scope, Sergeant" Andy gritted his teeth. "I'm on your side Lieutenant" Elliot said as he looked at Andy.

"Congratulations by the way" he said, and Andy looked back at him and cocked his head slightly. "For what?" Andy said cautiously. "On yours and the Captain's marriage" Sergeant Elliot said as he held out his hand for Andy to shake. Andy shook his hand. "Thanks" Andy said to him. "We all knew you had a thing for her back when she was in charge of us" Elliot added. Andy nodded back at him and walked out of the room and into Sharon's office. He didn't know how to take the Sergeant's last comment to him so he just shook his head instead. Sharon looked up at him as he walked back inside. "Your turn" Andy said to her as he pointed back at Sergeant Elliot. She nodded and got up from her desk and walked into the conference room.

"Hello Sergeant Elliot" Sharon said to him and smiled. Sergeant Elliot shook her hand. "Captain, please have seat. I promise this won't be long" Sergeant Elliot said to her. They went over the events that had happened. "Close call, huh Captain?" Sergeant Elliot had said to her at the end. Sharon looked back at him. "Yes it was, but Lieutenant Flynn acted quickly and subdued Dean Campbell" Sharon said to him. "Don't worry Captain, everything is good here" Sergeant Elliot stood up. "Congratulations Captain on your wedding" he said to her as she shook his hand. "Thank you" Sharon said and walked out with the Sergeant over to where Buzz was sitting. Buzz showed him the tapes of the interview and after he was done looking at them, he left to go back to his office.

Meanwhile Sharon joined Andy back in her office. He was just finished filling out his side of the paperwork for HR when she came back. "So, how did it go?" Andy asked her. He already knew the answer to his question but wanted her re-assurance. "We are good, Andy. Nothing to be worried about" Sharon said as she looked over the papers that he had finished. Andy wasn't worried. He knew that he had acted accordingly. Sergeant Elliot had agreed with him. He just wanted to make sure that Sharon was ok with everything that had happened. It brought back up images for Andy when he was struggling with Stroh and he wanted to make sure that Sharon wasn't having the same.

They had finished the paperwork for HR and Sharon had brought it over to Chief Howard's office herself. It was a little after 4:30 in the afternoon and she was glad the chief was still in his office. "Thanks Captain, I'll make sure this is filed promptly. You and your team can have the rest of the week off. Robbery/Homicide can take any cases that pop up. Unless there's a case where I would need you and your team. I know that you and Andy were interrupted for this case so consider it my wedding gift to you" Chief Howard said to her. "Thank you Chief" Sharon said back to him. It was nice of Chief Howard to do that for her and her team. "I'll let my team know" Sharon said as she walked out of his office.

Sharon walked back in to the Murder Room and found everyone at their desks working on the paperwork for the case they had just wrapped up. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" Sharon said to them as she gathered them around Provenza's desk. Andy got up and walked over to Provenza's desk and Buzz came from across the room over to Mike's desk. "I have just spoken with Acting Chief Howard and he has graciously given us the rest of this week off for a job well done on this case" Sharon stated to them. Andy and Provenza looked at each other in shock as they were not expecting Chief Howard to make such a gesture.

"Ma'am, who is going to cover for us then?" Julio asked. "Robbery/Homicide will be on call and handle things unless the Chief needs our team for a case" Sharon explained to him and the rest of the squad. Sharon then walked back in to her office and started to write her report on their closed case.

"Great! Now I can spend some time with Cooper" Amy stated and got back to writing her report. Julio looked at her and just laughed. "Where are you guys going to hang out, Sykes?" Julio asked her. Amy just shrugged her shoulders and continued to write. Mike was excited about being off because it allowed him to spend time with his family as he felt rushed the past couple of weeks. The extra days off would give Julio a chance to finish working on a motorcycle he was trying to restore. The time off would give Buzz the ability to get more time in as a reserve officer.

Provenza looked happy because now he could take Patrice on a little getaway that he had been meaning to take her on for a while. "Where are you taking Patrice?" Andy asked him as he stood next to Provenza's desk. "She wants to go to Palm Springs to some resort that's there, however I think it's too expensive" Provenza tells Andy. "Oh come on, live a little will you!?" Andy said back to him. "You should take her there" Andy added as he walked back to his desk. "Oh yeah? So what do you have planned Mr. Newlywed?" Provenza said to him from across the room now. Andy looked towards him and shrugged. "I have a few things up my sleeves" Andy grinned as he said back to him as he sat down at his desk and placed the finishing touches on his report.

As Andy sat at his desk he thought about how in the past three weeks, he and Sharon have basically been on a roller coaster. With the Dwight Darnell shootings to his health scare, and then trying to go relax on a trip only to run into Philip Stroh and Peter Goldman's involvement in that to them getting married only to be woken up the next day with this case, it has been a busy three weeks for them. All Andy wanted to do was to just get Sharon home and then they could both relax and enjoy themselves for the next couple of days.

Sharon sat at her desk waiting for her team to bring her their after-action reports. She thought about what Andy and her could do with the time off they had starting tomorrow. There were a couple of houses that she wanted to look at. She had found them on the internet before the whole Dwight Darnell incident and wanted Andy to go with her and Rusty to see them. Then they got super busy with that case, then it seemed like one thing after another hit them and they couldn't catch a break. Now they were married, Sharon thought to herself, and that brought a smile to her face. A knock on her door brought her back from her thoughts.

"Come in" she said. Julio walked in with all of the reports from the rest of the team except Andy's as he was still working on it. "Here you go ma'am" Julio said as he handed the papers to her. "Thank you Julio" Sharon said to him and placed the stack of papers on her desk. "That is everyone's report except for Lieutenant Flynn's" Julio said as he turned to where Andy was sitting at his desk. "I think he's just stalling for time, ma'am" Julio said with a smile. Sharon chuckled. "Perhaps" she said as she glanced over at Andy. "Enjoy your days off Julio" she said to him as he was walking out the door. "You too ma'am" Julio said.

10 minutes later when everyone else had left and Sharon and Andy were the only two there, Andy knocked on Sharon's office door. "Yes" Sharon said to Andy and he walked in to her office. He handed her his report. "So, are you almost finished here?" Andy asked Sharon as he looked at his watch. It was now 5:30. "Yes, I am just finishing this up and I will be all set" Sharon said to him. Andy sat down on the chair in front of her desk. "So do you have any plans with your time off, Mrs. Flynn?" Andy asked her in a husky voice. "Oh I can think of a few things I would like to do Mr. Flynn" Sharon said to him in her equally sexy voice. Sharon got up and grabbed her purse as Andy stood up and held the door open for her. They walked out of the Murder Room and rode the elevator down to the parking garage. Once inside their car, Andy leaned over and stole a kiss from Sharon.

They stopped on their way home to pick up dinner at their favorite sandwich shop. The both wanted something simple as they were tired. Andy texted her kids to see if they wanted anything for dinner. 'We are good, heading to a movie now' was the reply that he got from Ricky. Emily and Ricky would be in town for 2 more days before heading back to their places. Emily had her practice for the new production of Swan Lake coming up in a couple of days. She was very excited about it and so was Sharon.

They got home to the condo and as Sharon opened the door, Andy brought the bag of food in. They took off their shoes and Sharon threw her keys on the table by the front door and locked the door behind her. They made their way towards the kitchen and Andy placed the food on the counter. Sharon was right behind him and slipped her arms around his waist. She leaned her head across his back and hummed. Andy placed his hands on top of hers and then turned around and pulled her in for a kiss. They held on to each other. "I'm going to start that bubble bath" Sharon said to Andy as she gently removed herself from his arms. "I thought you were hungry?" Andy asked her as she started to walk away. "I am" was all that Sharon said to him as she continued to walk towards their bedroom.

Andy quickly placed the newly bought food in the refrigerator and went after Sharon. By the time he caught up with her, she already had the bath water running in the bathroom and she was slowly undressing herself. Andy helped her get out of the rest of her clothes and he did the same. He stepped first into the bath tub and she followed him and they both sat down, the bubbles covering up their bodies. Andy was in back of Sharon and Sharon's back rested on his chest. They sat there allowing the warmth of the water to release the tension in their bodies.

"I love you" Sharon said to Andy as they relaxed in their bath. "I know, I love you too" Andy said back to her and kissed the side of her cheek. "Thank you Andy, for protecting me today" Sharon said quietly. "It's my pleasure, sweetheart" Andy said in his hushed voice.

20 minutes later, they were still sitting in the bath tub relaxing and gently caressing each other. The water was starting to cool off. "Sharon?" Andy whispered to her. "Hmm?" Sharon said back. "As much as I would like to stay here with you in the bath tub, the water is losing its temperature" Andy whispered back to her and kissed her neck as she started to move. She turned around in his arms and kissed him fully on his lips. It was a deep and passionate kiss. She broke away from him when the need for air took precedence.

Sharon got up slowly from the tub and Andy followed. She made her way to the shower and rinsed herself off and then rinsed Andy off. Andy grabbed a towel and placed it around Sharon. Then he grabbed a towel for himself and wrapped it around his waist. They walked back to their bedroom, dried off, and changed into something more comfortable. A t-shirt and leggings for Sharon and a t-shirt and a pair of running pants for Andy. They made their way back to the kitchen and sat down and ate their dinner they picked up earlier.

Sharon stepped out on the balcony and was watching the sunset when Andy joined her. She was starting to get cold so Andy wrapped a blanket around her and she snuggled in to where he sat on the chase lounge chair. She would miss the view she had from her condo but the thought of a new house with Andy made her smile even more. Yes she had memories here at the condo, but she was ready to make new memories and whatever their new house would bring. "Let's look at houses tomorrow Andy" Sharon said. Andy was surprised by this. "Really?" Andy said to her and kissed the side of her cheek. "Yes, I have a couple in mind I would like to go see in person with you" Sharon said as she snuggled into his chest. "Okay" Andy said as they continued to watch the sunset.

An hour later, Ricky, Emily, and Rusty came home to what they thought was an empty condo. They looked around and saw Andy and Sharon's things but did not know where the two were. Emily quickly took a look outside and saw them sitting out there on the balcony. "I think they are sleeping" she said to her brothers. Emily and her brothers hung out in the living room of the condo the remainder of the night and eventually found themselves going to sleep. Andy woke up to Sharon whispering something in his ear. "I thought you were sleeping?" he said back to her. "I was but I want us to be more comfortable" Sharon said as she started to get up. She drew him with her and they made their way back into the condo, trying not to wake her kids up, and eventually made it down the hall to their bedroom where Andy closed the door behind them.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

Chapter 5

 _Sharon walked into the Murder Room and noticed everyone was at their desks. She then walked into her office where she proceeded to work on some paperwork from their latest case. Andy knocked on her door. "Hey sweetheart!" he said to her as her came around her desk and gave her a kiss. "Are you ready?" he asked her. She gave him a questioning look and said "What for?". He then said to her "We have a suspect in the interview room". She then left her office with Andy and proceeded down the hall to the interview room. As Sharon walked in to the room, she noticed that she was in the interview room with the Dean now. He was explaining how he had killed Dean Bryant. She looked over at Andy and then back at the Dean. The Dean reached over and picked up the pen from the table as Andy shoved her to the back wall and went after the Dean. Andy and the Dean struggled on the floor and all of a sudden it wasn't the Dean anymore but Philip Stroh on top of Andy struggling with a knife. Stroh raises the knife to Andy and as he does this Sharon screams…._

Sharon wakes up and realizes she is in her bedroom. Andy wakes up too. "Sharon, are you alright?" he says to her as he rubs her arms. She has a hard time catching her breath and shakes her head no. Andy is fully awake now and helps Sharon sit up on the bed. He rubs her arms and gently soothes her. She starts to cry and he brings her into a hug as he sits with her. "Shhh, it's okay" he repeats to her over and over again. She's had that dream before, with Stroh in it. "Wanna talk about it?" Andy soothingly says to Sharon.

Sharon's answered is muffled because her head is in Andy's shoulder and he has his arms wrapped tightly around her. Andy knows the answer. He leans back to look at Sharon's face. It is tear-stained and he gently wipes her new tears from her face. "You are okay sweetheart" he whispered to her. She was now looking into his eyes and ran her hands over his chest. She needed to make sure that he was okay, even though it was a dream. "What are you looking for?" Andy asked quietly. "You were about to be stabbed in my dream by Stroh" Sharon said after she took a deep breath. Andy soothed her again. "I'm okay Sharon. We are both okay" he said as he rubbed her arms and looked back into her eyes.

"Tell me about this dream" Andy said to her and he pulled her up into his chest and leaned against the head board of the bed. He was rubbing circles on her back and her arms as she told him her dream. "I'm sorry sweetheart" he said to her when she finished. "How long have you been having that dream?" he asked her. He could always tell when she was hiding a little fact. "Since Monterrey" Sharon said quietly. "It started the night we went to the hotel, I woke up early and didn't want to startle you as you were still sleeping" she said to him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Andy asked her. "I didn't want to worry you" she added.

"Sharon, sweetheart, I wish you would have told me sooner about those dreams" Andy started to tell her. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" he said to her. She nodded and leaned back into his chest. "Do you trust me?" Andy asked her. "Yes, with my life, and my heart" Sharon replied. Andy smiled and continued to rub her arms up and down. "Then we need to share what we are feeling and experiencing, even our nightmares" Andy said. "I told you about the flashback I was having when I walked back to my desk, because I didn't want you to worry, which you did but I understand that" Andy started to say as he shifted to lay her and him further onto the bed. "You don't have to be strong all the time, Sharon. I can share the weight" he said to her as he kissed her. Sharon smiled at him and had settled back into his side.

"I'm worried that I am going to lose you" Sharon started to speak. "I'm worried that one day when I send you out into the field with the team, you are not going to come back" she continued. "We've talked about this Sharon, I'm not going anywhere, and I'm certainly not leaving you. I think I've proven that over the past year with everything" Andy said to her as he nuzzled her ear. "Tell me what I can do to help you overcome this fear you have" he whispered to her. "We're married now, right?" he said as he continued to whisper in her ear. She nodded and smiled. She'd never thought that being married again would make her this happy, but being married to Andy did. He knew her ins and outs, ups and downs. He knew when to push her and when to lay off. She was very grateful for him, for his friendship, and for his love.

"What can I do?" Andy asked her. "Just keep doing what you are doing, Andy, because it seems to be working" Sharon whispered to him. She looked at his deep, brown eyes and could tell that he loved her and that he would do whatever it took to make her safe and feel loved.

The sun came up as Sharon and Andy were still lying in bed together. There were no more signs of the rough morning that Sharon had. She was sleeping peacefully in the arms of Andy. Andy woke up to the sound of something crashing in the kitchen. He glanced at the clock and saw the sun starting to rise. He laid back down. Sharon started to stir. "Your kids are making something in the kitchen" he said to her as he leaned down and gave her a kiss. Sharon just hummed and smiled as he kissed her. She pushed him backwards and climbed on top of him. They started to kiss each other when they heard a knock on their door. "Mom? Andy?" Emily said from outside the door. Sharon bent her head down. "She's busy!" Andy said back. Sharon swatted her hand at his shoulder and then got up. She walked over to the door and opened it just a crack. "Yes, sweetie?" Sharon said to Emily. "Since it's our last day here we thought we would make you breakfast" Emily said to her mother. "We'll be right out" Sharon said to her and then closed the door. She leaned back against it as Andy started to get out of bed.

They all ate breakfast together. Andy and Sharon discussed going to look at some houses today and all three of her kids thought it was a great idea and asked if they could all come with them. "Really?" Sharon asked them. "Of course Mom! Don't you think we would like to see what house you guys pick out and maybe help in that process too?" Emily said to her as she helped put the dishes away in the dishwasher. Sharon looked over to where Andy was sitting, admiring his view of her and just smiled.

Later on that morning, Sharon had made a list of the different houses that she wanted to go look at while Andy got dressed. Sharon had printed out the real estate listings and placed them all in a folder to take with them. Once everyone was ready, they headed out to the first house on the list. Sharon had contacted another realtor and he was meeting them at the first house. This realtor was a friend of Gavin's. After the debacle of the previous house that they went to look at, minus the fact that there was a dead body in the pool, Sharon wanted a realtor she and Andy could trust.

The kids drove separately to the first house. When Sharon asked them why, they just stated so that it could give her and Andy some time to discuss the houses without them interfering. They arrived at the first house on the list. It was located in the Boyle Heights neighborhood. Sharon and Andy got out of the car and walked over to the realtor. "Hi Michael" Sharon said to Gavin's friend as she shook his hand. "This is my husband, Andy Flynn" she said as she introduced Andy to Gavin's friend. The kids joined them at the front of the house. "Let's go in and see this house" Michael said to all of them as they made their way inside.

It was a beautiful home with an open floor plan. 6 bedrooms and 3 baths. "This place has 6 bedrooms?!" Andy asked Sharon as they walked into the living room area. They looked around while the kids were looking upstairs in the bedrooms. As Sharon walked into the kitchen, she immediately could see herself in here cooking dinner or hosting a party. "Oh Andy I love this kitchen!" she said to him as he came up beside her. He looked around the country looking kitchen and liked it as well.

Both of them then went upstairs to see the bedrooms. Sharon loved the master bedroom and so did Andy. They would have their own private balcony for them to sit on and watch the sunsets. They went outside to the backyard and saw a swimming pool, fenced in yard, and a porch. "So, what do you think so far Andy?" Michael asked him. "It looks good" he said as he walked around to the back of the yard where the garage was located. "The garage does need to be fixed up a little bit, but that can be negotiated" Michael said as Sharon walked up to the two of them.

Meanwhile, Emily, Ricky, and Rusty were looking at all of the rooms upstairs and each were claiming rooms for them to stay in. "How much are they asking for this house?" Andy asked Sharon and Sharon pulled out the sheet she had printed out and showed him the price. He cringed looking at it. "Well, if they want that much for it, they are going to have to do something with that garage before we negotiate the price" Andy said to her in a whisper as he didn't want Michael to hear them. He didn't trust realtors after the last one he dealt with. Sharon assured him that Michael was different and was recommended by Gavin.

"Well?" Michael asked them. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. "We want to look at some other houses before we commit, Michael" Sharon said to him as she held Andy's hand. "Not a problem!" He said as they walked back through the house to get to the front. "Rusty! Emily! Ricky!" Sharon yelled up the stairs. All three of them came down. "We are heading to the next house" Sharon said to them as they all left and headed towards their cars. Sharon gave them directions to the next house.

The next three houses that they saw were okay, nothing stood out with them. All of those houses had 4 bedrooms and 3 baths, plus open floor plans. In one house the kitchen was too small for Sharon's liking. There was no grass yard in the house located in the Glassell Park neighborhood. Andy wanted a grass yard for when his step-grandchildren came over to play in. And the house they saw in Lafayette Square didn't have a yard at all. Sharon was starting to get disappointed in the houses that they saw today. Her and Andy both really liked the first one they saw, but the garage needed major improvement.

Andy reached over to her hand as he was driving to the next house they were looking at. "Hey, we will find the house that is perfect for us, okay?" Andy said to her as he glanced at her while they waited for the light to change. Sharon smiled at him. "Michael seemed a little excited about this next house, I don't know anything about it" Sharon said to him. Andy continued to drive till he got to the street to turn on. They were back in the Los Feliz neighborhood and all of the houses gave off a Spanish architecture look as he followed Michael's car to where he parked.

As Andy pulled the car up behind Michael's car, he placed the car in park and looked over at Sharon. Sharon looked at him and then looked out the window. The house that they pulled up across the street had a beautiful front entranceway with landscaped gardens lining the walkway to the house. They both got out of the car and started to walk up the driveway to get to the walkway where Michael was standing with her kids. The driveway was made of brick and was nicely maintained. Sharon held Andy's hand as they made their way towards everybody. "You're going to love this!" Michael said as he opened the front door.

The front door opened to a foyer with a staircase going up to the second floor. The foyer was open and big. As everyone stepped into the house, there was a hallway straight ahead of them and a living room to the left. If you turned to the right, there was a little den/library which would be perfect for Sharon and Andy. Emily and Rusty went towards the back of the house while Ricky went into the den. It had dark oak floors and dark bookshelves built in to the walls. There were also two windows in the den that looked out the side and a sliding glass door that led to one of the many patios/porches of the house. He thought it was perfect for his mother and Andy.

Sharon made her way into the living room which was huge, and had a stone fireplace. She looked around the room, picturing different furniture and things. "Perfect" she said to herself. She turned around to see Andy admiring her and he smiled. "Want to look at the kitchen with me?" he asked her and she nodded. They followed the hallway down to the kitchen and were completely mesmerized by the size of it. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen with stools. Then a huge countertop that ran across the wall where the stove was located. Lots of cabinets lined the area above it. A rack above the island held pots and pans. The refrigerator was located across from the stove. The sink and faucet sat in front of the bay window that looked out into the yard. There was a pantry as well across from the island. In the back of the kitchen there were three doors that led out to a patio.

Yes Sharon could defiantly see her and Andy living here together. They made their way through the kitchen towards the back of the house where the laundry and mud room were located. There was another door that led to the backyard. Andy opened it and they walked out towards the yard. There was a porch surrounding the back of the house which had two short stairs and then that led to the yard. The yard was maintained nicely and lots of places to garden. There was also a pool in the yard. Andy's step-grandkids would just love that, Sharon thought to herself. Andy pictured gatherings in their backyard of family and friends. He also pictured just him and Sharon enjoying a quite evening back here.

There was a 3 car garage that also had a small studio apartment on the top of it. Rusty had somehow made his way through there and had found it on his own. When Andy and Sharon made their way to the top, they were surprised to see Rusty already there. "This is perfect Mom!" Rusty said to her as he looked around the room. There was a small kitchen and a place for a small couch and table. Rusty smiled at both of them and Andy just laughed to himself. "See, he wouldn't be walking in on us" Andy said quietly to Sharon. Sharon placed her hand underneath his jacket and laid it across his back and gently patted him.

Sharon and Andy made their way back into the house. They wanted to see the upstairs now. Michael showed them the master bedroom and master bath. Both were big and had a huge walk-in closet. Sharon got lost in it. Andy enjoyed looking at the master bath and figured that he and Sharon would make great use out of it. They then went to the other bedrooms. Those were perfect for overnight guests.

They made their way back down to the kitchen where Michael had his realtor binder laying on the countertop. "So, what do you think?" Michael asked them. "This is an amazing home" Andy said looking at Sharon. "How much are the current owners asking?" Sharon asked Michael. "Well, it is listed at this price" Michael said as he pointed to the figure. Andy just looked at the figure and he heard Sharon sigh. "But, I know for a fact that the owners are desperate to sell" Michael added. Andy looked at Sharon as she stood at the island. "Give us a second, will you?" Andy said to Michael and her kids. All of them walked to another part of the house to give him and Sharon some time to discuss.

"Sharon? Are you worried about the price of this house?" Andy asked her. "It's a lot of money" Sharon said to him as she touched his hand. "We could afford this, between yours and my salary, and the sale of my house already, plus the sale of your condo, we could do this, if it's what you want" Andy said to her as he looked to see her reaction. "I really do like this house" she said as she looked up at him. "I love the backyard, and the porches it has, plus this kitchen is great!" she added as she bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Everything we have wanted is here" Sharon said to him as Andy pulled her in for a hug. "Everything I've wanted is right here too" Andy said to her as he gave her a kiss. They pulled away and called Michael back into the kitchen.

"Okay, what do we do next?" Sharon said to Michael. Michael pulled out some paperwork and started to fill it out.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** Hello Everyone! There will be another chapter after this but it is rated M so I had to change the rating of this story to accommodate. Thanks for understanding!

Chapter 6

They made an offer on that house and then afterwards, they took her kids out for a late lunch. Ricky and Emily discussed their latest work schedules. Rusty talked about what he was planning on doing. He really never discussed it with Sharon or Andy before because they were busy with the Dwight Darnell case and then Andy's health scare. He decided that this was the time for him to drop his latest news on them. "Mom, Andy, I have some news for you" Rusty said and both Sharon and Andy looked up at him.

"You know how I enjoyed being like an advocate for telling Buzz's story this past instalment of my blog, right?" Rusty said to them. "Yes" Sharon said and listened to him. "Yeah kid" Andy said and listened to what he was saying. "Well, I decided that I liked being an advocate, so, I decided to start applying for law school" Rusty said and then looked at both of them. Sharon had a shocked look on her face but then smiled and was happy for him. Andy looked at Rusty and then looked at Sharon. "I told you, out of the frying pan" Andy said to Sharon. Sharon shook her head. Rusty got up and so did Sharon and they hugged each other in the restaurant. "I'm so proud of you, Rusty" Sharon said to him quietly. "Thanks" he said back to her. Andy reached over and shook Rusty's hand. "Congrats kid" he said to him. Rusty smiled. Both Emily and Ricky knew before and were still happy for their brother.

"There's still some classes that I need to take before I can get accepted into law school, but I was looking at the school calendar and if I take the classes that I need to, I will be done by the spring semester" Rusty said as he continued to eat his lunch. "What schools are you looking at?" Sharon asked him. "Oh, well I was looking at UCLA and the Gould School of Law, USC which is in Los Angeles" Rusty hesitantly said. Sharon looked at him and said "those are both good schools Rusty". They finished lunch and headed back to the condo.

Sharon wanted to spend some girl time with Emily before she left to go back to New York City tomorrow so they went out shopping. Rusty said that he was heading to the school library, which left Andy and Ricky by themselves. "I think my mom is going to be very happy in that house if you guys are able to get it" Ricky said to Andy as he was packing his bag up. "It has a lot of potential, and I want your mom to be happy, because if she's happy, then I'm happy" Andy said back to Ricky. "Oh my gosh, you sound like a Hallmark card!" Ricky teased Andy as he walked over to place his bag behind the couch. "I do not!" Andy stated to him as he was on his laptop computer sitting at Sharon's desk.

"What are you doing?" Ricky asked him as he walked over to his mother's desk. "I'm looking for ideas to surprise your mother" Andy said as he looked at the screen. Ricky walked behind him to see what Andy was looking at. "You know, my mom doesn't need a fancy trip anywhere, right?" Ricky said as he looked at the screen too. "We have the next couple of days off, and it seems to me like she needs to get away and not have it turn into a case like our last getaway did" Andy simply stated. "Yeah, but you know that wasn't your fault some serial killer just happened to be at the same town as you guys" Ricky stated as Andy detected some sarcasm there.

Meanwhile, Sharon and Emily enjoyed their time shopping together. Since Emily has been in town, they seemed to barely spend time together with everything that was happening. "I miss this a lot when I'm in New York" Emily said to her mom. They were walking through a store. Sharon looked at her daughter and smiled. "Well, you could move back here. The Los Angeles Ballet could use someone like you in their repertoire" Sharon said to her. Emily just smiled back at her mom when she said that. She had thought about it a while ago, actually the last time she came to visit them during Christmas, about moving back to LA.

"Oohh Mom, we have to stop here" Emily said as they found themselves in front of Victoria's Secret. Sharon looked at Emily. "You should buy something for Andy, you know to spice it up a little bit" Emily said back to her mom who looked mortified. "For your information, not that it is any of your business or your brothers' business, but we do not need any help spicing things up in that department. We are doing just fine" Sharon said as she looked back at Emily. "Actually, more than just fine. Amazing in fact" Sharon said. Emily just shook her head at her mom. "Oh, come on Mother, just look at a couple of things" Emily said as she dragged her into the store.

Sharon and Emily looked around the store. Sharon saw a couple of things that she liked and with Emily's help, she decided to buy them. "It's very tasteful, Mom, not like some other things I have seen" Emily assured her. Sharon and Emily were done shopping and started to head home. "What did you want to do for dinner?" Emily asked her mother. "Let's see what the boys have planned first and then we can decide" Sharon said as they started to drive.

Back at the condo, Andy was still trying to figure out something to surprise Sharon with. They had the next couple of days off and he didn't want them to go to waste. He looked and found something that both of them would enjoy. He called up Provenza. "Yes Flynn this better be good" Provenza answered in a huff. "I just want to know where you are taking Patrice" Andy asked him. "We are currently on our way to Palm Springs. Why? Is everything okay?" Provenza asked. Ever since Andy had his health scares, last year and this year, he has worried about his best friend. "Oh, no everything is fine. I'm just trying to figure out where I could take Sharon for a little getaway while we are all off" Andy said back to him. "Listen, I've got to go. But wherever you take her, make sure you don't create a case there. I'm on vacation" Provenza said and then he hung up with Andy. Andy just looked at the phone and shook his head.

Rusty came home before Sharon and Emily got home and plopped himself on the couch. Ricky looked up at him. "Everything okay, little brother?" Ricky asked him. "This is just going to be harder than I thought" Rusty sighed. "You know, getting into Law School and all of that" he continued. "Well, if that is what you want to do, then it won't be that hard" Ricky said back to him.

"What do you guys want to do for dinner?" Andy asked the two of them. "Your mother and Emily are on their way home now" he stated. Rusty just looked at them. "I'm not really hungry. I think I'm just going to go to my room" Rusty said as he got up from the couch and headed down the hallway to his room. Andy watched him leave. "What's up with him?" Andy asked Ricky. Ricky just shrugged and said "guess getting into law school wasn't all it is cracked up to be". Andy looked back at Ricky and gave him the 'don't tease your brother look'. Andy headed down the hall to Rusty's room and knocked on his door. "Can I come in?" he asked him.

Rusty opened the door and Andy stepped inside his room. His room looked a lot different than when Andy stayed in it while he was recovering from his initial altercation with that car and lady last year. "Everything okay?" Andy asked him as Rusty took a seat at his desk. "Yeah, it's just a lot of things that I need to get done before I even attempt to apply for law school" Rusty said to him. "Well kid, this afternoon at lunch it sounded like you had everything figured out, what changed?" Andy asked him.

"When I was at the library at the school, they had these posters up to apply for various law schools. As I was standing looking at one of them, a professor came by and said to me that he didn't think I would be able to get into one of the schools with my background" Rusty said as he looked at Andy. Andy had a concerned look on his face. "I don't know if I'm going to be good enough to get into them. I have a lot of classes to take and finish" Rusty continued.

"One step at a time kid. First of all, to me, it sounded at lunch like you had a plan in motion and knew the steps to take, right" Andy said and Rusty nodded. "Okay, so don't let some professor, who you don't have for classes, change your mind" Andy stated. "Your mother and I are proud of you" Andy said to him. Rusty looked back at him. He knew his mother was proud as she has told him before, but he never figured that Andy would be proud of him. Hell, Andy was mad at him when he brought Gus to the station for the first time and had forced Sharon to tell Gus about his sister. He was mad at him for a couple of days after that.

"You're proud of me?" Rusty said in disbelief. "I'm proud of all of our kids, mine, and your mother's" Andy said back to him. "That includes you, Rusty" he added. "Thanks" Rusty simply said and then turned back to his desk to finish on working on his homework. Andy just nodded and walked out of his room. He sighed as he walked back to the living room. Sharon and Emily just then walked through the front door with a lot of shopping bags. "What, did you buy out every store?" Ricky teased his sister. Emily just smirked at him and placed her bags down on the couch. Andy had a worried look on his face when Sharon greeted him with a kiss. "Everything okay?" Sharon asked him. "Yes" he said back as he kissed her. Sharon then headed towards their bedroom with her shopping bags. Andy followed her into their room.

"Rusty just had some issues at the school library with a professor, but I spoke to him and I think he is fine now" Andy said as he sat down at the foot of the bed and watched Sharon put away her things. "Do I get a fashion show?" Andy asked her and smiled. She looked up at him as she placed the bags in their closet. "Later tonight you will" Sharon said. Andy stood up and walked over to where Sharon was standing in their closet and pulled her in for a kiss. Sharon hummed and Andy groaned while deepening their kiss. "Mom?" Emily was calling out. Sharon and Andy pulled away from each other and sighed. Andy smiled at Sharon. "How about we go away for the rest of our days off?" Andy whispered to her. Sharon looked at him with a curious look. "We've tried that already, didn't we?" Sharon said teasing him a little. She walked out of the closet to see Emily standing by the door.

"Nicole just texted me and asked if we wanted to join them for dinner tonight" Emily said to her. "Nicole texted you?" Andy asked her. "I wonder why she wouldn't text or call me?" Andy said. "She said she did text you earlier, but didn't get a response back from you so she texted me and wanted to know if everything was okay" Emily stated to him. Andy looked at his phone and saw a missed text from his daughter. She had sent it the same time he must have been talking to Provenza on the phone. Sharon looked back at Andy. "Sounds great" Sharon said. "Where are we going?" Andy asked Emily. "Nicole said we could go over there, Dean was going to have a cookout" Emily said back to them. "Hmm, okay then I am going to freshen up and I'll be ready to leave in 15 minutes" Sharon said to the two of them and then headed into the bathroom.

Andy texted back his daughter. 'Sorry I didn't see your text. Don't worry everything is okay here. We will be heading over to your house in about 15 minutes. See you then sweetie'. Andy waited for a reply as he got himself ready. He still needed to talk to Sharon about going away for the next couple of days. He thought it would benefit her a lot and might even help with her nightmares too to just relax and unwind. 'Great Dad!' was the reply that he got on his phone from Nicole. Sharon was all set and she knocked on Rusty's door. Rusty opened it and saw Sharon on the other side. "Everything okay?" Sharon asked him. "Everything is fine Mom" Rusty replied back to her. "Okay, Nicole invited us over for dinner tonight. Do you want to come or are you going out with Gus tonight?" Sharon asked him. "Gus is working late, but I'm not really hungry" Rusty said to her. Sharon moved closer to Rusty and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I don't want you to feel pressured with everything school related, but I would really like it if we could all go as a family. You don't have to eat anything if you don't want to" Sharon said to him. Rusty rolled his eyes and agreed to go with them.

They arrived later that evening at Nicole and Dean's house and everyone was having a good time. Andy was playing with his step-grandsons in the backyard while Sharon, Nicole, and Emily were talking in the kitchen. Ricky and Rusty were helping Dean with the grill. "So, Sharon how are things going now since you and my dad are married?" Nicole asked Sharon as she was preparing the vegetables. "Really well Nicole" Sharon answered. "As you know, we placed an offer on a house we saw this afternoon. Hopefully we get it" Sharon said back to Nicole. "Yes, the way my dad was describing it, it sounded absolutely fabulous!" Nicole said. "Anything else going on?" Nicole asked her. Sharon was watching Nicole as she was cooking in the kitchen. "Well, for some reason, he wants to take me on a getaway trip the rest of our days off" Sharon said hesitantly to both her and Emily. "You should go Mom" Emily said. "Yes you should go with him" Nicole said to Sharon.

Sharon looked out the window in the kitchen at Andy playing with his, well, their step-grandkids now. A smile was brought to her face as she watched him. "He wants me to relax and doesn't think we could do that here" Sharon said and tensed up when she saw Andy pretending to be knocked over by the kids. She took a deep breath when she saw him get back up. "Sharon, you need to relax. It's been a hell of a few weeks for the both of you. My dad would do anything for you, you know that, right?" Nicole started to say to Sharon as she handed her a serving bowl. "Yes, I know that" Sharon said as she took the bowl from her. "I think you should go Mom. I think it would be good for the both of you" Emily suggested. Sharon looked back at her. She knew they were both right. Perhaps she should let Andy take them away for the rest of their time off.

Dean and the rest of the boys showed up in the kitchen with the food that was cooked on the grill. Everything was ready and they all sat down and ate dinner. Rusty even had a little bit, because by the time the food was ready, he was getting hungry. It was an enjoyable evening with both of their families joined together. It was getting late and Sharon wondered where Andy had went. Nicole told her that she may have seen him taking the step-grandkids up to their rooms to read them a bed time story.

As Sharon walked in on the kids' room, they were laying in their bunk beds listening to their Grandpa read them _The Jungle Book_. It was their favorite movie and they loved having the book read to them. Their eyes were drooping and they were falling asleep fast. Sharon smiled at Andy as she stood and leaned against the door. Andy looked up and smiled back at her. "Well boys, I hate to say it but I'm going to have to get going now. Grandma Sharon has found me" Andy whispered to the both of them. Sharon chuckled as both kids turned in their beds and she walked over to them. "Good night boys" she said to them and gave them each a kiss on their cheek. Andy did the same. "Good night Grandpa Andy. Good night Grandma Sharon" they said to them. Andy and Sharon then walked out of the room holding hands. "You know, you are a pretty, sexy grandma, if you don't mind me saying" Andy said to her as they headed downstairs to get ready to leave. "You're not so bad yourself, grandpa" Sharon teased him.

All of them said their good nights to each other and they headed back to the condo. Rusty, Ricky, and Emily got ready for bed. Ricky was leaving early in the morning to head back and Emily's flight was at 8am. "Good night everyone" Sharon said to them as she and Andy headed towards their bedroom.

As they were getting ready for bed, Sharon stepped up behind Andy and wrapped her arms around him. "If you want to go away for the rest of our days off, I would love to join you" Sharon said to Andy. "What made you change your mind?" Andy asked her as he turned her around in his arms so they were facing each other now. "Both of our daughters encouraged me to take you up on your offer. They agreed that I needed to relax after everything that has happened" Sharon said to him as she reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. She then continued to get ready for bed. Andy was very happy about this and got out his laptop to find out if the deal he was looking at earlier was still available. It was to his surprise so he booked it. Come tomorrow, they would be enjoying a nice, relaxing time at the Marriot Coronado Island Resort and Spa.

Sharon was ready for bed and Andy quickly changed his clothes. "No fashion show tonight?" Andy asked her. "I promise you will see a fashion show tomorrow" she said. As they both settled into bed, Sharon asked Andy where they were going. "We are going to the Marriot Coronado Island Resort and Spa" Andy said to her. "Oh, how lovely!" Sharon said excitingly. As she laid into the side of Andy, she said to him "do you think they will accept our offer on the house?". Andy leaned into her and pulled her in close to him. "I hope so" he said. Sharon was concerned as they did not hear back from the realtor. She was able to relax in Andy's arms. "Well then, we have an early and busy morning ahead of us" Sharon whispered to him. He leaned down and kissed her goodnight and they both snuggled into one another and drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters. They belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** This chapter is rated **M**. Andy and Sharon have a little adult fun after all of her kids leave. This is my first **M** rated chapter, so please be kind. This will be the final chapter in this story, but don't worry as we still need to see them move into their new house, and what about the whole debacle on whether or not to sue Peter Goldman…..plus a new case may just come their way soon….Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 7

Morning came quickly at the condo and everyone was up. Emily was still packing her bag and needed to hurry so that she could catch her flight back to New York City. Ricky was ready to leave to head back north. "I'll miss you" Sharon said to him as she gave him a hug at the front door. "I'll be down here soon enough, Mom" he replied and hugged her back. "Andy" Ricky said as he shook his hand. "Take care Ricky" Andy said and placed his arm around Sharon's waist. Sharon waved to Ricky as he walked down the hallway towards the elevators. Sharon then closed the front door and sighed into Andy's waiting arms.

"Mom, I'm ready to head out too" Emily said as she brought her bag up to the door. Sharon hugged her daughter. "Have a safe flight, sweetie" she said to her. "I will Mom, and I'll call you when I land" Emily said. She then walked over to Andy and gave him a hug as well. "Be safe, Emily" he said to her. "Take care of my mom, Andy" Emily said back to him. "Are you sure you don't want us to drive you to the airport?" Sharon asked her. "I'm fine, Mom. Besides a called a car to pick me up and they are already downstairs waiting" Emily said to her. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door too. "Bye" Emily said as she waved to the both of them.

"And then there was one" Andy said to Sharon as they went back inside towards the kitchen and saw Rusty eating some breakfast. "You're up early" Sharon said to Rusty as they came into the kitchen. "Yes, well Gus texted me last night and he has the day off today so he wanted to do something together" Rusty said as he finished his breakfast. "I'm heading to the library and then after that I will be heading over to see Gus" he added. "Okay, well Andy and I will be heading down to Coronado Island later this morning and we will be there till Sunday morning" Sharon said to him. "Okay, well, have fun. Oh, and don't let this getaway turn into a case like the last one did" Rusty teased to both of them and grabbed his backpack. He headed out the door himself.

Andy approached Sharon from behind as she was standing at the kitchen counter. He nuzzled and kissed her neck. "Hmm" Sharon said as he found the sensitive spot behind her right ear. Sharon turned around in his arms and kissed him. "What time do you want to head out?" she asked him as he continued to work his way down her neck and to her collar bone, unbuttoning her shirt as he went along. "We can leave around noon?" Andy said in between kisses. It was 7 o'clock now. After he unbuttoned her shirt, she let it slip off of her shoulders. She was now standing with her top off but her pajama pants still on. Andy caressed each breast and bent his head down to capture her nipple in his mouth. Sharon let out a sigh as he did this. His hands then moved downward towards her hips and he placed them inside her waistband. He slowly moved them down and Sharon shimmied out of them. "You are overdressed" she said to him as she pulled his face towards her and kissed him on his lips. She then pulled his t-shirt over his head and started to unbuckle his jeans he had thrown on earlier when they had woken up. He was now standing in his boxers and she was completely naked.

"You are so beautiful" Andy whispered to her. He lifted her up on the counter and she placed her hands on his waist. She worked her hands down to remove his boxer shorts. He stepped out of them and moved closer to her. She could tell that he was ready. Since everyone had left, they knew they would not be interrupted and Sharon placed her legs around Andy's thighs and pulled him into her. She moved closer to the edge of the countertop. His fingers slowly caressed her inner thighs and made their way inside her. She was already wet and wanted to feel him inside of her. "I want you inside me, Andy" she said to him and then gasped as he changed his pace with his fingers. She leaned her head back as his mouth recaptured her nipple. Her hands were in his hair and she held his head. She wanted more and was on the brink. He was getting hard as his member was now rubbing Sharon's thigh. He wanted to please her first and have her come. Then he would take his time, and really pleasure his wife.

Sharon was on the edge of her orgasm, and Andy could tell she needed a push and she would be in total bliss. He kissed her on her mouth and slipped another finger inside her, which did the trick. Sharon started to shake and her breath hitched. As she rode out the wave of her orgasm, Andy whispered sweet nothings in her ear. After she caught her breath, she slipped off the countertop and kissed Andy. He was still rock hard from watching Sharon come and his member started twitching and throbbing. She placed her hand around his member and rubbed it up and down. He was hard and that motion felt really good to him but he wanted to be inside Sharon so that they could come together at the same time.

Andy maneuvered Sharon into the living room and placed a blanket on the floor. He then placed some couch pillows on the floor as well and Sharon laid down. Andy followed her and he was on top of her now. "Are you comfortable?" he asked her as he began kissing her again. "Yes" she said as she caressed his back with her hands. "Andy, I want you inside me, now" Sharon said to him as she bucked her hips up. Andy obliged her and in one swift motion, he slipped his rock hard member into her soft, wet folds. She gasped and paused for a second. "Are you okay?" Andy whispered in her ear. "Wonderful" she whispered back to him and smiled.

He started to rock back and forth and they found their rhythm. They slowly kissed each other and took their time. He hit her g-spot and she was ready to fall over again. She could tell he was getting close as well. "Come on baby" he whispered to her. She encouraged him as well. "That's it Andy, right there" she said. Andy continued to rock into her and she was very close. He caressed her right breast with his hand and tweaked her nipple. "I'm so close" Sharon gasped. Andy wanted her to come because he knew he was ready to fall over too. He was on the edge and moved in her one more time, which did it. She screamed his name as she came. He released into her and screamed her name as he came. They both enjoyed riding the waves of their combined orgasms. Afterwards, Andy laid on his side and pulled Sharon close to him and then pulled the blankets around them. "I love you" Sharon said to Andy as she snuggled down on him. "I love you too" Andy said back to her and they just laid there enjoying each other's bliss.

Later on that morning, both of them took a shower and got dressed. They packed their bags and made sure that they had everything that they needed. They locked up and headed to their car. The drive to Coronado Island was about 2 hours.

During the drive down there, Sharon's phone rang. "Hello?" Sharon said as she looked out the window at the passing scenery. "Oh hi Michael" she said. It was their realtor calling. Sharon grabbed Andy's hand as he drove. "Really?! That's great news, Michael" Sharon said as she looked at Andy. Andy glanced back at Sharon, but kept his eyes on the road. "We are heading out of town right now, but you can fax the paperwork to the hotel we will be staying at" Sharon said, smiled, and nodded to Andy. Sharon gave Michael the information needed. Andy was happy because the way Sharon was acting, they must have gotten the house they placed the offer on. "Great, thank you" Sharon said and then hung up her phone. "So?" Andy inquired as they kept driving. "We got the house!" Sharon exclaimed. Andy pulled her hand up to his lips and gave her hand a light kiss. "That's fantastic!" he said to her. They were both excited about their new house. This meant that Sharon would need to place her condo on the market, but she knew it would sell quickly as it was prime real estate.

She texted Emily, Ricky, Rusty, and Nicole and told them the good news about the house. Sharon then continued to look out her window. She could not believe how everything was finally falling in to place. Her and Andy got the house that they really loved, they just need to figure out the little things that came next with purchasing a house. And, of course, she probably needed to put her place on the market now.

They arrived at the Marriot hotel on Coronado Island about two hours later and checked in. The front desk clerk handed them the keys to their room. "There should also be a fax sent here for us" Sharon asked them. "Oh yes, here you are" the clerk said to them as she handed Sharon the papers. "Great, thank you" Sharon said and then walked with Andy to where their room was located. They walked into their room and looked at the view they had of the bay with San Diego across from them. "This is perfect, Andy" she said to him as she made her way to their balcony. Andy placed his bag on the floor by the bed and joined her outside. Sharon looked on out to the sea where there were Navy ships docked. "Now don't get any ideas about finding a navy boy" Andy said as he chuckled a little. Sharon looked back at him and smiled. "Don't worry, everything I want is right here with me" Sharon said as she wrapped her arms around Andy and gave him a kiss. They went back into their room and relaxed and enjoyed each other's company.

Andy had booked a surprise spa treatment for Sharon that afternoon and Sharon was very grateful to him for doing so. At the moment, Sharon was getting a massage to work out all of the tension and kinks in her muscles from everything they have been through. She was very tense and it made her muscles hurt even more. But once the massage therapist started to work on her back, neck, and shoulders, Sharon felt the tension leave and started to relax.

While Sharon was getting her spa treatment, Andy stayed in their room and booked a dinner cruise for them tonight. The dinner cruise would be just around the island and to also see the sights from the San Diego harbor but Andy had heard good reviews and it was recommended by the front desk of the hotel. This dinner cruise offered a three-course gourmet dinner, entertainment on board, and also dancing. He knew that Sharon had packed a couple of dresses for such occasion and he had a suit and tie with him.

After Sharon was done at the spa, she headed back up to their room and as she walked in she saw Andy out on the balcony taking a nap. He was softly snoring. There was a book perched on his stomach and Sharon came over to him, slowly lowering herself on the same chair as him. He woke up when he felt Sharon squeezing in next to him on the chair. "Thank you for the spa booking" Sharon said to him as she nuzzled her face into his neck. "You're welcome, I hope it helped you to relax" Andy had said as he moved his fingers through her hair. "Yes, it has" Sharon said to him. "I booked us a dinner cruise tonight, it just goes around the harbor but it has gotten great reviews and the hotel recommended it" Andy said to her as he shifted them in the chair. "That's great" Sharon sighed and closed her eyes.

Later that evening, Sharon was getting ready for their dinner cruise and she was just putting the necklace on that Andy had gotten her for their wedding, when Andy knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Sharon, is everything okay in there?" Andy asked her. She had been in there a long time and he just wanted to make sure she was okay. "Yes, I'm fine" Sharon said as she opened the door. She was wearing a dark blue dress that was one of Andy's favorites. Andy just looked at her and smiled. "Your dinner awaits you" Andy said as he held out his arm for her to take. Andy was wearing his dark grey, pinstripe suit with a white shirt and a dark blue tie that matched Sharon's dress perfectly. Sharon took Andy's arm and linked her arm through his. They left their room and headed downstairs outside of the hotel to where the boat dock was.

Once on board, Sharon and Andy followed the hostess to where their table and seats were and sat down. They were handed Champaign glasses when they boarded the cruise ship, but both declined them. "You know Sharon, you could have the Champaign, and it really doesn't bother me" Andy said to her. She smiled at him. "Oh, no that's okay Andy" she said to him. They looked over the menus. Sharon made sure that Andy ordered something that was healthy. Once they placed their orders, the ship was ready to set sail around the harbor.

Sometime later, after their dinner was served, the entertainment portion of the cruise started up. There was a live band playing and people got up and started to dance on the dance floor. Andy asked Sharon for a dance and she obliged. Andy took her onto the dance floor and they began to dance to the current slow song. They were having an enjoyable evening.

When the cruise was all done and docked back, Sharon led Andy back to their room. When they were in the elevator heading up to their floor, Sharon turned around and pulled Andy close to her as she kissed him. "Thank you for the lovely evening tonight, Andy" Sharon whispered to him. "You are very welcome, my dear, and well deserved too" Andy whispered back to her. They made it into their room, and Andy removed his sport coat and placed it on the couch. Sharon was in the bathroom, taking off her necklace and changed her clothes into one of the lingerie items she purchased the night before. Andy loosened his tie and sat on the couch. Sharon came out of the bathroom and made her way to where Andy was sitting. Andy glanced up at her and was mesmerized as to what she was wearing. It was a teal colored lingerie set with matching robe, and it looked very good on Sharon. "Wow!" Andy said to her as he stood up and placed his hands on her hips. Andy started to untie the tie that was holding her robe in place and she let the robe fall off of her shoulders to the ground.

They moved towards the bed and Sharon was helping Andy remove his clothes one by one. First the tie came off and then his shirt followed. Andy took off his undershirt and threw it to the ground. Next, Sharon started to unbuckle his dress pants and unzip his zipper. He was just standing in his boxers and then she sat down on the bed. He moved closer to her and in one swift motion, she was lying on her back with Andy on top of her. He started caressing her breasts through her top and she let out a moan. She lifted her arms up and Andy pulled the silky top over her head to fully reveal both breasts. He gently took one of her breasts in to his mouth and lightly sucked on it, while his hand gave the other breast some attention.

Sharon sighed and wanted him to stop teasing her. Andy slowly moved her silky shorts down and out of the way. She was now fully exposed to him and she removed his boxers to reveal his member saluting her. "Hmm, you are very happy to see me" Sharon said to Andy as they kissed one another. Sharon then maneuvered him so that she was on top of him and he was lying on his back looking up at her. He placed both of his hands on her breasts as she lowered herself onto his rock hard member. Sharon moaned again when she did this and it drove Andy crazy.

They slowly made love to each other and afterwards, Sharon snuggled on his chest. "I love you so much Sharon, do you know that?" Andy said to her as they settled down with one another. "I do" Sharon said as she nodded at him. "I love you too" Sharon said as she rubbed circles on his chest. They both drifted off to sleep, happy and content with how they were laying together. Both of them slept through the night holding each other until the sun rose the next morning.

Sharon woke up first and saw the sun rising as the sun's rays were making their way into the room through the sliding glass door. She started to rub circles on his chest and Andy began to stir awake. "Good morning, my unbelievable and incredibly sexy wife" Andy said to her as he pulled her in for a kiss. "Good morning to you too, my dashingly handsome husband" Sharon answered him back. They decided to have a lazy morning, ordering room service for breakfast.

The rest of the morning and mid-afternoon was spent lounging around the room, watching an old Cary Grant movie that happened to be on the cable channel. Sharon and Andy were sitting together on the couch watching the movie when Sharon's phone alerted to a text message. Sharon picked up her phone and the message was from Gavin. 'Heard you and your silver fox got the house you wanted, congrats' it said. Sharon replied to the message. 'Thanks, Michael was fantastic, Andy and I are out of town right now, talk to you later' Sharon's message said and she placed the phone back on the side table.

It was now late afternoon and Sharon and Andy were headed down to the hotel swimming pool. It was a beautiful day and they didn't want to not enjoy the outdoors today. They sat by the pool on the lounge chairs that were provided there. Sharon decided that she was going to go in the pool and Andy watched her. He eventually joined her in the pool and she challenged him to a swimming contest. "What does the winner get?" Andy asked her because he knew she was so competitive. Sharon had to think about it. "Winner gets to have a massage from the looser" she said to him. He looked at her inquisitively and agreed to this little contest. They had to swim the length of the pool twice and whoever crossed first would win.

Sharon was a good swimmer and it showed because she was leading Andy by a good three feet. Andy was holding his own and at the end, Sharon beat him by a few inches. He came up to her as they were both catching their breaths. "Okay, my love, you will get your massage tonight" he said to her.

After they had dinner at the restaurant in the hotel, they took a stroll along the beach outside in the back of the hotel. The waves were crashing against the shoreline and they stopped to look up at the stars. "This has been an amazing, and relaxing few days here" Sharon said to him as he held her tight. She was starting to get cold, but Andy tried very hard to warm her up by rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "How did you know that this was exactly what I needed?" she asked Andy as he gazed into her eyes. "Well, I hate to break this to you, but I kind of know you a little bit and I would do anything for you" Andy started to say. He pulled her in for a kiss. "Well, thank you. I know I can be stubborn some times and worry about you, but I'm truly grateful for all that you have done and shown me" Sharon said to him and they made their way back to the hotel and up to their room.

Andy made good on his promise about giving Sharon a massage for winning the swimming contest. She laid down on the bed, face first, and Andy rubbed massage oil on his hands and then placed them on Sharon's back rubbing her back and forth. He made his way all over her body and she enjoyed her massage from him very much. After he was done, Andy noticed that Sharon was asleep and he placed the blanket over her and changed his clothes quickly. He then got back into bed and pulled her closer to him. She sighed as he did this. "Good night sweetheart" Andy said to her as she went back to sleep. "Good night" she mumbled back to him. Both of them drifted off holding on to one another and knew that after this relaxing getaway, they would be able to face anything or anyone that came their way.

The end


End file.
